Only in the Dark
by yessuka
Summary: Gaara is a new kid in school, but something happened in his past that changed him forever. He meets Sasuke, who seems to know what Gaara is going through. Did he go through the same thing? Or something much worse...
1. Alarm clocks and writers block

Heyo! Yessuka hurr, new to this. first fanfic :D  
review it, help me get betters :D.  
_this means thoughts or song_

**DISCLAIMER:**the only thing i own in this, is the plotline.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Oh my decelate soul, in my decelate home, it's my decelate role, yeah I'm here all alone.  
I can't think of a reason to get the fuck out of bed, curtains close, lights are off, am I alive or dead? '_

A boy slowly opened his eyes, revealing a sparkling cerulean color to the world.  
'_who the fuck set the alarm clock?'_ he thought, rustling through his red hair. 'shit… today's the first day at that one school… great start Gaara.'  
Gaara pushed his covers aside swinging his feet off his bed, still listening to his alarm clock blast Hollywood undead's lyrics.

_'Oh whoa it's me, whoa it's me, I guess I need love.  
Hoes ya see, Hoes ya see, I'm just in a rud.'_

He looked towards the clock, realizing he had woken up late, '_Hey Temari and Kankuro, thanks for waking me up.'_

'_And I swear I'm trying, baby please, baby don't leave.  
God Damn I'm a fuck up, but I guess that's just me.'_

He slammed the alarm, quickly getting annoyed at how late he was on his first day.  
Running towards his desk, he shuffled through some papers, until he found one with the school's logo on it, holding his schedule.  
'_Well, it's 8:00 now… I've missed homebase and the first half of geography, if I hurry up I might make it in time for math…'_ He quickly folded up the paper, walking towards an open briefcase laying on the ground, he had just moved into this house a week ago in the middle of the school year. He hadn't found time to unpack yet, but honestly he was just too lazy to do it. He pulled out some jeans that were much too tight, and practically hanging together by threads. A fishnet shirt that was only long on one arm, and finished his look with a black shirt over it.  
He quickly walked to the bathroom and applied thick eyeliner around his eyes, making the blue-green stick out even more, then brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair, looking at himself intensely before running out the door, grabbing his backpack along the way.

Gaara walked into the school, surprised as to why the halls were so empty, '_well it probably has something to do with, me coming here so late.'_ He walked towards the main office, which was conveniently located at the front of the school.  
"Hi I'm Gaa-"  
The woman behind the desk cut him off, not looking up from the papers she was reading "If you're late, sign the papers. If you're in trouble, step inside."  
Gaara stayed quiet for a bit, then replied, "I'm new here."  
She raised her eyes and looked at him, seeming to jump when she met his eyes. "Oh, I see... why are you so late coming in?" she asked, while shuffling through a cabinet.  
"I… missed the bus, and couldn't find a bus?" His lie rolled off the tongue casually.  
"ahh, I see, what's your name?"  
"Gaara Sabaku."  
"Sabaku, sabaku… ahh! Here it is… right, we already gave your father a schedule, didn't we?"  
"Yeah, it's right here." He said, pulling out the paper from his pocket.  
She smiled, "Oh ok, let's see, it's 8:43 right now, so you should be in…"  
"Math." he said, finishing her sentence.  
"Ahh, yes math… with Mrs. Brown." She quietly said, slowly opening her book back to where she was.

They both stood silently for a while, Gaara occasionally looking back at her.  
"OH! Right right, you need a place for your backpack. Come follow me." She said, stumbling as she stood up quickly.

The two were walking down, Gaara getting stared at with the passing of every classroom with an open door. They finally reached the end of the hallway, turning right and stopping by a group of lockers.  
"Well choose one that doesn't have a lock, and that will be your locker for the rest of the year, here's a lock and a piece of paper with the combination, try remembering that now! If you need any help, don't be afraid to come to the office and ask for Sheila." She smiled then walked away.  
Gaara stood in front of the group of lockers, trying to decode the people he would be next to by looking on how they decorated the locks themselves.  
'_Should stay away from the pink sparkles, and the one with the basketballs on the vent's.'_ He stopped as his eyes grazed across one with tiny pieces of glass glued to the sides.  
"This one, even I like." He thought out loud, choosing the locker next to that one.

After putting his things in his locker, he grabbed a binder and walked to the main hallway, 'Room 607…' He looked at the door numbers, slightly looking at the class inside. The numbers kept going up until he finally reached the door labeled 607.  
_'I hope this school is different…' _He sighed as he opened the doors, a silence creeping along the room, all eyes toward the new kid in the doorway. He looked towards the front desk seeing a woman with brown hair, cut to her shoulders.  
She smiled, "You must be Gaara Sabaku! I'm Mrs. Brown and this is my crazy, and educational class!"  
Gaara nearly cracked a smile at the teachers attempt at being funny.

Mrs. Brown typed a few things on her computer, quickly standing up and looked around the class.  
"You can sit by that blonde kid over there, his name is Naruto." She smiled, pointing at the corner desks.  
The blonde stood up, flailing his arms about, nearly screaming, "OVER HERE NEW KID!"


	2. Lunch time, analyze

Aww's, after getting just a single review, I felt the need to keep writing :'D  
It's kind of sad that I'm basically basing it off of my school life in the last 3 years T-T

ANYHOO! on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I was the owner of Naruto, boy would there be more fanservice.

* * *

"So where are you from!" The blonde smiled, nearly closing his eyes with his wide grin.  
Gaara just stared back at him, his eyes seeming to scream 'get away from me you freak.'  
The blonde kept smiling, "You remind me of one of my friends, he always give me the death glare and doesn't talk much either."  
Gaara kept his face the same, emotionless.

After math, came Language arts. The teacher, Mr. Hopkins, was another teacher who would attempt to be funny, but actually only got laughs because he was bald and had a goatee. Gaara was put between a very shy girl with purple hair, Hinata, and a rather obnoxious boy with brown scruffled hair, Kiba. Once class had ended he quickly took out his schedule again.  
'_Ok, next I have… Science…'_ He walked towards his locker, running into the obnoxious one he sat next to in Language arts.  
"Hey, you're Gayra right?" The boy smirked, his friends around him starting to chuckle.  
"It's Gaara." He muttered, stepping to the side, in an attempt to walk around the group.  
Kiba smirked and stepped in front of Gaara again, "Well I think it sounds better GAYRA, don't you guys?"  
The group laughed nodding in approval.  
Gaara sighed, '_Joy already got the jock group disliking me.' _He attempted walking through again, but failed, "Look guys I'm new here and I've already missed 2 classes, I don't really want to be late."  
Kiba took a step back, making his followers do the same, "Oh sorry Senor Emo! Didn't think you actually wanted to go to class, thought you would be busy applying cuts and making up your arms up!!" He laughed as he high fived his friends.  
'_90% sure he's high.'_ Gaara thought to himself, walking away from the group, attempting to reach the right room.

Gaara reached to knock on the door, but was surprised as it opened by itself. A woman, with brown frizzy hair, was pulling a boy by his sleeve out of the room, with a very annoyed look upon her face.  
"Look Sasuke, if you're going to pass notes in my class, try not writing them about me."  
She seemed to be scolding the younger boy, who had a smile resting upon his lips.  
The boy had on a blue band shirt on, which seemed to have matching handwarmers, and jeans that were just as tight, or perhaps tighter, than Gaaras. His hair had spikes in the back and bangs that nearly covered his entire face, showing only half of his black eyes.  
He suddenly looked over towards Gaara, then back at the teacher, "You're scaring the new kid."  
She turned around, looking directly at Gaara who seemed to be deeply confused as to what was happening.  
"I'm so sorry, you're Gaara right? I'm Mrs. Switzer, your Science teacher. I'm sorry you had to see that, Sasuke is a trouble maker an-"  
Sasuke interrupted the teachers speech, "He doesn't want a lecture Switz."  
Mrs. Switzer glared at Sasuke, then looked back at Gaara. "Let's go back in. Sasuke, you stay out here."  
Sasuke smirked as Gaara and the teacher went back inside.

'_There's something about that kid…'_ Gaara thought to himself '_Something that tells me, that I'm going to hate him… But hey, when have I ever been right?' _He quietly laughed at his own joke, then realized the whole class was staring at him.

Mrs. Switzer touched up her hair a bit, then put her hand on Gaara's shoulder causing him to shudder.  
"Class, this is Gaara Sabaku. He just moved here and it's always hard to join in the middle of the year. Everyone be nice now! Well let's check this…" She picked up a piece of paper, thinking of where to put him. "You can go in the back, sorry you'll have to sit by Sasuke…" she smiled up at Gaara, who was already walking towards the back.

Sasuke eventually came back in the room, smirking at Gaara who now sat next to him.  
"So, new kid, have anyone to sit with at lunch yet?"  
Gaara kept his face straight, but darted his eyes towards Sasuke, staying silent.  
Sasuke let out a quiet laugh, "Sit with me and my friends, this class is ending in 3-2-1"  
The bell rang and the entire class bolted towards the doors, trying to get out before everyone else to the lunch room.

Sasuke and Gaara walked into the lunch room, and followed through until they met a table at the far end, probably farthest from society.  
"You can choose Hamburger, Chicken, Salad, Sandwich, or go to the snackbar." Sasuke calmly said, as he sat down next to him.  
"I'm not hungry." Gaara replied, scooting away from Sasuke, who quickly scooted towards him again.  
This pattern continued until Gaara had realized the table was round, and gave up.  
A few kids were coming towards the table. One being Naruto, that he met in math class, who was as loud as ever laughing hysterically and clutching onto his stomach.  
Next to him was a very tired looking boy, dressed in baggy sweatshirts and sweatpants, he occasionally nodded at whatever the blonde was saying, but his face only showed he wanted to go to sleep.  
Behind them both was the shy girl Gaara had sat next to in Language arts. Her face was a bright red, standing out against her purple hair, lavender eyes, and gray outfit.

The three sat down at the table, questioning looks were shot at Gaara until Naruto screamed "HEY NEW KID! SO YOU BECAME FRIENDS WITH SASUKE!!" He ran over towards them, tripping on a foot that came in front of him.  
"Watch where you're going you idiot." Kiba smiled as Naruto glared back at him, then quickly replaced his frown with a smile once again.  
"Oi! New kid! This is Shikamaru!" He said pointing at the boy, who was already closing his eyes sitting down at the table and folding his arms to rest his head. "and this is Hinata!" He smiled, pointing to the girl who grew a brighter red than before, now seeming as if she was going to explode.  
"Oi, Sasuke where's Neji?" Naruto gave a questioning look towards Sasuke, who was drawing something on his hand.  
"Iunno" Sasuke replied, not stopping as he scribbled away at his hand.

Gaara stayed silent, darting his eyes from person to person, attempting to analyze them. '_Shikamaru, seems like the lazy one. Black hair in a pony tail, medium colored skin, eyes… unknown, they are currently closed. Seems to be wearing the school sweatshirt and pants. I am 80% sure he is asleep.' _He went on to the next person '_Naruto, seems like the obnoxious one. Blonde hair and blue eyes, tan skin, standard jock. But he doesn't seem to be one, resulting on how Kiba had acted towards him.' _Gaara shifted his hands and placed his head onto them for balance, '_He is wearing a shirt from Hollister, and he is currently telling a joke.'_ He rolled his eyes to Hinata, '_Hinata, very quiet, I still haven't heard her voice… purple hair, lavender eyes, a plain outfit on, she doesn't seem to be very bold. Seems to blush at anything and everything.' _He looked over towards Sasuke, who seemed to have two leeches behind him suddenly. '_Sasuke, looks like a punk type of person, black hair and black eyes, he's quite pale, as if he doesn't get out enough… He pulls of the look quite nicely, his face seems to be perfectly cl- whoah, what the hell am I thinking? Anyway's he has a piece of a sock as a bracelet? What the hell man!? His current position seems to be two girls behind him, fiddling with his hair? Girl number one, pink hair green eyes, she seems to be giggling. Girl number two, blonde hair, blue eyes, she seems to be annoying.'  
_Gaara closed his eyes, and began thinking about a movie he wanted to see, when Naruto started complaining,  
"Aww man, don't be another Shikamaru!" His voice had a slight groan in it.  
Gaara snapped his eyes open, looking around until his eyes caught Naruto's, glaring.  
Naruto blinked and looked away, "O.k, you can just be the new Sasuke then." He said laughing, looking towards Sasuke who was attempting to shoo the leeches away from him.

Gaara walked knocked on the door, leading the entrance to his new apartment. '_it would help if they would have given me a key.'_ He knocked on it again, until he heard the click of it unlocking.  
Gaara only had 3 members in his family; His sister, Temari, his brother, Kankuro, and his father. His mother had died 2 years before and since then, Temari had tried to become the new mother.  
Temari smiled as she opened the door letting Gaara in, "Welcome home! I'm making dinner right now because I have to get to work soon. How was your first day?"  
"I hated it." Gaara said quickly, walking towards the couch, throwing his backpack to the floor and laying down. "It's stupid, since SOMEBODY didn't wake me up this morning." He looked over towards Kankuro, who was walking into the room from his own.  
"Well you should of set your own alarm." He said, walking towards the fridge.  
Gaara sat up, replying, "I did, but it would have been helpful if you woke me up when you were going."  
Temari quickly tried changing the conversation, "So did you know that there is a lake only a mile away from here? We could go swimming in it sometime!"  
The two boys ignored her.  
"Well I wouldn't want to walk into the school with a make-up wearing **freak **like you Gaara." Kankuro sneered as he walked towards the couch Gaara sat on.  
"Why do you always have to start talking shit about the make-up?" Gaara angrily asked, standing up walking towards Kankuro.  
"Guys stop…" Temari had put down the food she was preparing and looked at them, worriedly.  
"Stay out of this you bitch." Kankuro spat out at her.  
Gaara leapt at Kankuro, "DON'T FUCKING TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

Gaara landed on Kankuro with a thud, Kankuro quickly throwing Gaara off him and running towards him.  
Temari shrieked, "GUYS!"  
Kankuro kicked Gaara in his stomach. Making him let out a short scream before standing up punching towards Kankuro's mouth.  
Kankuro easily dodged each one of his punches and grabbed Gaara's arm, twisting it around him and lifting Gaara slightly off the ground.  
Gaara let out a small yelp as sharp pains were shot through him.  
Temari quickly lost it, screaming, "WHY IS IT THAT SINCE MOM DIED YOU TWO CAN'T GET ALONG!? I'M TRYING MY BEST TO REPLACE HER AND ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS LASH OUT ON EACHOTHER!"  
She took another breath, to make another comment but lost her voice as the door opened.

-tbc-  


* * *

gaspies! who is it!?  
reviews explain why Sasuke wears a sock bracelet.


	3. Gandhi loves sock bracelets

Haha, whoever guessed father was CORRECT!  
Sorry I took so long to upload. I got very VERY lazy. Like it was unnatural.  
Nyeh, I actually fully thought out the entire plot of this thing. I already have the ending down and stuff.

With added comics on the side of my notebook, which no one will ever see except my friends who stole it for a while T-T

P.S. I OWNZ NAY-ROO-TOE! LOLOLOL!!!on1!1e!1  
gaara: wtf, are you the new tara?  
me: :O dost i lokith lyke her?  
sasuke:... ignore her guys... she doesn't own Naruto.  
me: YUSH I DO! SOP LAIING SAUCE, KAY?

* * *

Everyone stayed silent as their father strolled around the room towards the kitchen, throwing everything he was carrying towards the couch.

"Hey dad…" Temari timidly spoke out.

"Daughter." He nodded his head towards her, then turned over towards Kankuro, also nodding, "Son."  
He sat down at the head of the table, waiting for Temari to put food on his plate.

Temari looked at Gaara who seemed to have shut himself from the world, his eyes giving a glazed look before he slowly looked towards his own plate. She decided to speak up for him, "Dad… aren't you forgetting about someone?"

He slowly looked over towards Gaara and back at Temari, sneering as he spoke, "He is not good enough to be considered a son of the great Subaku family."

Temari quickly looked over towards Gaara, who seemingly had somehow managed to angle his head to looking straight down. She sighed as she began to serve the food.

Dinner was silent, apart from the few sudden clanks of silverware against the plates. Mr. Sabaku attempted to make conversation with his two children.  
Gaara had already been used to this. Ever since his mother had died a few years back, his dad had taken out his anger on the youngest. He attempted to pick on each one individually, but Temari would cry too quickly, Kankuro would fight back, but Gaara would just sit there and accept it. Thus becoming the easiest victim that he could break apart.

Temari looked over towards the clock and quickly jumped up, causing the entire table to shake as her legs hit the table. "Shit. Sorry guys, I forgot I'm supposed to meet a tutor, well now. Just leave the left-overs on the counter, I'll pack them up when I get home." She quickly stood up, grabbing her own plate and placing it at the counter, then running towards her school bag and out the door.

A few more awkward minutes passed after Temari had left, Mr. Sabaku attempting a conversation with Kankuro who would only reply with one word answers, trying to get the man to shut up.

Gaara stood up, grabbing his plate as he went to the counter but was interrupted by his father.  
"Why are you wearing eyeliner?"

Gaara kept walking towards the counter, thinking he could pull off that he didn't hear his fathers question.

"Don't walk away when I talk to you." He said in a noticeably louder voice. "I asked why are you wearing eyeliner."

Gaara shrugged, slowly inching towards the kitchen door, attempting to break out in a run if needed.

His father looked directly at him, "Try talking with words, unless you have become a fucking mute now, hmm?"

Gaara kept his eyes focused on his father, unsure if he should attempt to talk, but at the same time afraid that he might say the wrong thing. Like he had so many times before. Instead he kept with another shrug.

"Never thought you could look better as a girl." His father smiled, Kankuro nearly spitting out his drink at his father's comment.

"Dads right Gaara. With all your tight clothes and eyeliner, you might have a better chance at getting a boyfriend then Temari!" Kankuro laughed, nearly hitting his food with his hand as he slapped the table, laughing too hard at the unfunny joke he had just made.

Their fathers smile quickly faded and stood up, walking over to Gaara, "The last thing I want in my house is a gay."

Gaara looked up with confusion in his eyes, "But I'm not ga-"  
His words were interrupted as his father's fist slammed into his stomach.

The next day Gaara walked into his school, new marks littering his arms, barely hidden by band-aids.  
He walked into his homebase, realizing that Sasuke was sitting towards the back. Gaara, recognizing a similar face, glided over towards the raven and quickly sat down.

Sasuke looked over towards him, nodding his head as a greeting, then looked towards Gaara's arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Gaara quickly moved it away from Sasuke's gaze and quickly stuttered, "I fell."

"You fell? And somehow you got cuts all over your arms?"

"In the forest, walking home. I tripped over a rock and fell onto a tree."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the story, but looked at the time realizing it was already time for his geography. "What class you have next red?"

Gaara raised his head up from the desk he had, oh so conveniently layed his head on, then took out his schedule scanning through it quickly, "Uhh. Geography."

"Me too. Let's go, Mr. Green doesn't listen to anyone's excuses."

The two walked into the class, sitting at the two free seats in the back row.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS OF AMAZING!" The teacher at the front, Mr. Green, boomed out. "TODAY MY FRIENDS! WE!!!! Are going to watch the Gandhi movie!"

This seemed to get a groan from the class, but nonetheless the teacher seemed joyful as he put the movie in, turning off the lights and returning to his desk, finding a comfortable way to sit, that clearly read, 'Hey, I'm a hippy freak who never shaves and loves him some history!'

Gaara began watching the movie, confused to why a man had been shot in the very beginning when he was surprised by a note landing towards his foot. He looked down towards the note, then up at the direction it came from.  
'_Scanning… scanning… it most likely came from Sasuke… Why am I scanning again?'_

He picked up the note then opened it. Inside read, '**Hey. Let's play a get to know eachother game. I'll ask a question, then you do the same. Etc. So here's my question. Where you from, like before you moved here?'  
**Gaara grabbed his pen and quickly jotted down, "**I used to live in Illinois, but I moved here because of my dads stupid work." **He began to fold the note up, then realized he had to write his own question, he quickly reopened it and wrote, "**Whats up with the sock bracelet you wear?"** He folded it up, and threw it over, after nearly getting whiplash from looking over towards the teachers desk at 40 looks per second.

Sasuke opened the note, then looked over towards Gaara then somehow, using hand motions, translated that they should move the desks together closer. Gaara nodded and quietly started to slide his desk towards Sasuke's.

Sasuke looked at him and lifted his arm as he started to take off the sock bracelet, uncovering around 8 scars, 2 seeming fairly new.

Gaara widened his eyes, "You cut yourself? Why?" He looked up into Sasuke's eyes, which somehow had become even darker than the original black that they were. Instead of getting an answer, Sasuke pulled the bracelet back down, and seemed to suddenly have cared about nothing except the movie.

* * *

Do you ever realize that when you type on microsoft word, it makes it seem like you wrote 3 pages, but when you upload it on here, it counts as like. 1. Gosh. I thought I did good this time too TnT.

Mmm. reviews? I think so. Even if they are mean. I love mean reviews, they quench my thirst of boredom.


	4. Reopening a blocked out memory

Hmph, if anyone actually likes this story, they should be very happy at ClassicLover984. She basically DEATHTHREAT *cough held her own story hostage cough*'D ME! *sigh*  
I didn't run through this, or use spell check or anything. In fact, I wrote this unnecessarily quickly.  
I did run through it with a few of my guinea pigs to see if it was interesting enough. They said I should get a job as a writer xD  
Honestly I don't think I'm good at this.

ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!  
**YESSUKA ONLY WISHES SHE OWNED NARUTO TwT**

* * *

Gaara, now unbelievably annoyed that Sasuke wouldn't answer him, went down to the level of throwing little pieces of paper at his head. Which seemed to be getting caught in the gelled up spikes.

"Mr. Sabaku, could you please stop making it snow in my classroom." Mr. Green asked, or should I say, commanded.

Gaara had seemed to be in mid-throw when the exclamation was heard, and right as the paper hit Sasuke's head, the entire class' eyes were already on him. Gaara may be a coldhearted bastard, but it doesn't mean he wouldn't turn red under everyone's eyes.

Sasuke looked over, and flicked his head in such a way that every piece of rolled up paper, miraculously flew off his head and landed on or near Gaara. Luckily, everyones attention was once again on the movie up ahead.

Class ended, meaning that Gaara was now walking into his math class. With Naruto. Whoopee.  
Naruto looked up at Gaara and smiled, "NEW KID OV-"  
Gaara quickly paced over and told him to stop screaming as he sat down next to the very loud blond.

"Aww, but new kid!" Naruto whined.

Gaara's nerve seemed to be getting beaten with the string or should I say stick of words Naruto seemed to be shooting out. "I also have a name, Gaara. GAARA. Say it with me."

Naruto pouted, and folded his arms, "Ok, ok sheesh. Just always thought that new kids liked being called the new kid ya know. For attention or some shit."

Gaara had to suppress his laughter. "Oh really? First off, do I look like the type who seeks attention?"

"Well it seems like you want the attention with the marks on your arms." Naruto casually noted.

"And second, no one woul- EHH?" Gaara quickly retracted his arms and shot a death glare at said blond. "What marks are you talking about?" He slowly spoke, not breaking the death glare.

"Well, it seems that you have written all over your arms in a maroon pen, very poor handwriting if I may add. The letters seem to just be lines, intercrossing over one another." Naruto explained, seeming to use words he didn't even understand in an attempt to be 'grown up'.

If Gaara had been in some little kid's anime, he would have sweat dropped right about then._ 'Honestly, this kid is a bigger airhead than Mimi from Digimon.'_ He calmed down and decided to let the idiot talk for a while. He brought his hand up to support his head as he slowly started to go into a dream state, while somehow retaining the look that he was actually listening to every word that Naruto was saying. Ever so slowly his eyes started to slowly droop in front of his eyes and soon he was having a dream.

* * *

Gaara was running about with his siblings, in a large field surrounded by a rather large forest. Not a soul knew about this secret place, and when the Sabaku family was here, they held not a single care in the world. He was still only 7 years old at the time. His mother and father were sitting on a bench in the distance, probably talking about the next family trip they could be planning. Yes, everything was just perfect.

"Gaara! You're it!" Kankuro screamed as he ran away from Gaara. Temari soon behind him, both running quickly towards the woods.

Gaara quickly chased after them, quickly gaining speed as he got into the forest, he began to pounce around, pretending that he was a ninja as he would scream at his siblings utter nonsense on how close he was to catching them. He suddenly stopped as he saw the small stream that his parents told him never to cross.

"Guys! Mom and Dad said never go across this part! They said it gets dangerous!" He screamed, but all he noticed was that his siblings forms were growing smaller and smaller. He decided that he could break the rule this one time, so he could finally beat his older brother and sister.

He kept running and running until the forest until it became so dense that it was actually dark, for the treetops had covered all the sun that used to be peeking through. Gaara's smile was beginning to fade when he turned around in a few circles, trying to remember which way he came.

"TEMARI!? KANKURO!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed in every direction, then would wait a good minute to attempt to hear a reply. But after 10 minutes of non-stop screaming, still the little red head had no idea of where his siblings could be. He decided that the way he was facing was the correct way to go.  
The little boy started to talk to himself, in an attempt to calm himself down. "Of course it's this way. I was running straight the entire time! I remember running past this exact tree! I think…" Little did he know, that it was actually the opposite way of where his family was frantic looking for him.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO THAT DEEP?" Mr. Sabaku was livid, screaming at Kankuro and Temari, "I TOLD YOU GUYS NEVER TO GO ACROSS THAT STREAM!"

"But Dad! We didn't even notice we crossed it until we started going back!" Temari tried to defend her and her brother with tears in her eyes. She looked away from her angry father, just to see a crying mother behind him. "We can go looking for him, I mean he couldn't have gone so far beyond the river! He knows we aren't supposed to cross it!"

His father closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in frustration, "But if he saw you two crossing it, wouldn't you think he thought it was ok?"

Their mother seemed to be clawing at her eyes, "Gaara! Where are you? Gaara! Gaara! GAARA"

* * *

Gaara woke up and saw Naruto shaking him, "Dude, class is over. You slept a hell of a long time! I can't believe Mrs. Brown didn't catch you man! That's skill!"

Gaara blinked a few times, trying to realize where he was, right. He was in school. But what had just happened was a memory. A memory that hadn't haunted his dreams in a long time. Luckily Naruto had woken him before it got to the point where the real memories started.

Sasuke walked into the Art room, surprised to see a sleeping Gaara next to his spot. 'Man, what is with him today? Sleeping in Science and lunch too, who knows about his other classes.' Instead of being a caring man, (Which everyone knows that Sasuke **TOTALLY** is), Sasuke decided to push Gaara off his small stool, but was surprised when Gaara caught himself before he reached the ground.

"Gotta try harder than that Uchiha." Gaara grumbled out, while giving Sasuke a death glare.

"Ohh, I'm so s-s-scared" Sasuke mocked him, giving an equally deathtifying deathy death glare.

Naruto suddenly broke the glare between the two as he simultaneously threw a chair and landed on it between them while screaming, "HOLLAAAA! Whats crackin' home dogs."

"Please Naruto, I just had gym, and I think I actually need the sleep this time" A lazy Shikamaru lolled his way over to the desk, which was actually built for two, but was now carrying a quad of people. Once he arrived, he got comfortable in his chair, scooted it a good foot from the desk, and leaned forward. Somehow perfectly landing with his head in his arms, which were now crossed. Within seconds you could already hear a faint snoring noise.

The other three looked at each other, then the slightly getting louder Shikamaru.  
Suddenly Hinata came into the picture, obviously not noting Shikamaru's presence and soon ran into him. Causing herself to back away in embarrassment, then after turning a deep red, grabbing a chair and joining the table.

Shikamaru hadn't even seemed to be disturbed in the slightest, except his body now slightly to the right of where he had been a few moments prior.

Naruto was the first to speak after everyone silently laughed, "Well. Anyone want to come over to my house after school today?"

Sasuke looked up from Shikamaru, "Sure."

Naruto smiled, then looked over towards Hinata, who merely nodded in response then quickly looked at her hands as she twirled her fingers together. He looked at Shikamaru then smiled saying "Shikamaru is coming whether he wants to or not, his sleeping means and automatic yes." He then looked at Gaara. "What about you new ki- Gaara."

"Sure." Gaara mumbled, as he decided to go along with Shikamaru's way of thinking, and rested his head on his arms, unconsciously snuggling into his fishnet covered arms.

* * *

His dream picked up to where it just left off at the beginning of art, his dream had been restarting from the beginning in each class, and he was in a desperate attempt to finish it.

"But Dad! We didn't even notice we crossed it until we started going back!" Temari tried to defend her and her brother with tears in her eyes. She looked away from her angry father, just to see a crying mother behind him. "We can go looking for him, I mean he couldn't have gone so far beyond the river! He knows we aren't supposed to cross it!"

His father closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in frustration, "But if he saw you two crossing it, wouldn't you think he thought it was ok?"

Their mother seemed to be clawing at her eyes, "Gaara! Where are you? Gaara!"

Temari looked at her feet, feeling the worst since she was the oldest. She was the one who was supposed to keep her younger siblings safe. _'God damnit Gaara where are you…'_

Gaara had stopped walking a while ago, he just sat on a small tree stump, where a fraction of light came through. He started speaking aloud again "Well, I'll just wait here. Temari and Kankuro will be here in a little bit, and with mom and dad too! Oh boy, Dad's going to be mad when he finds me. He'll say: " Gaara puffed out his chest in an attempt to act like his dad would, "Didn't I tell you never to cross the stream!" He exhaled becoming himself again, "Maybe I should start walking again…"  
Gaara pushed himself off the stump he had been sitting on for quite a while and began to walk, once again in the wrong direction. Now that it was actually becoming dark outside, the forest was even darker and Gaara was quickly becoming more and more frightened.

Every noise seemed to mock him as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest. The only light came from Gaara's light up shoes he had worn since his last birthday. Gaara was still talking to himself, trying to calm himself down, "No, that noise was just a… just a…" He quickly flinched as he heard another noise, "IT'S JUST A STUPID ANIMAL! I KNOW IT IS!" He screamed glaring around him trying to get his eyes focused on something, but there was only enough light that a few trees in front of him would illuminate with each step he took from his shoes. He stopped walking and squatted on the ground, he was getting very scared now, and didn't want to walk anymore. He was now assured that he had been going in the wrong direction the entire time.

A loud crack was heard behind Gaara and he quickly turned around, expecting to see a flashlight glaring at him, belonging to a nice police officer who was here to take him home. But Gaara was still as blind as… well imagine closing your eyes and hearing someone behind you.

"Are you lost?" A strange voice rang out.

All Gaara could manage out was a small whimper as he barely managed the figure of a man, perhaps taller than his father walking towards him.

"Here, let's go back to my house…" The figure said, as he bent down and picked Gaara up, who was trembling in fear. "Relax, I live in a cabin up in the woods. We can take you to find your family tomorrow morning."

"But I want to go home now." Gaara said, now crying in the mans arms.

"I can't do that, It's much to late and I have no idea where you live!" The man could feel Gaara's crying turning into sobbing and sighed, "We can call your parents once we get to my house, o.k.? You do know the number right?" He heard a quiet yes, and continued with his walk towards his house.  


* * *

TBC

OHOHOHO! WHO COULD THIS BE!?  
And note to Classic, THIS WAS 2,120 WORDS LONG! HAPPY!?  
T-T I fail. Oh and if I misspelled anything, ANYTHING. Or used grammar wrong or something, do tell me. I wrote this faster than I could talk it. *sweatdrop*


	5. Pass out, and don't wake up

Sorry for the delay. I really fail at getting this story out at a steady pace.  
I actually have had this saved in my computer for around 2 weeks, but I was frustrated at some parts and couldn't continue knowing that some was messed up.  
Does that make sense? Nyeh.  
Anyway, thanks to my friends Ben and 'Slee who helped me think of more ideas, and get passed the stupid things I was stuck on.

NARUTO DON'T BELONG TO ME! If it did, there would be a lot less 'Gaara becoming a good guy'

* * *

"Happy Birthday Gaara!"

Gaara turned over in his bed, barely muffling out a moan at his family who was 'oh so happy' that it was his 14th birthday.

"Wake up! Wake up! Waaaake up!!" Gaara's mother, Danielle (1), said. In a very upbeat sing-song voice, as she yanked the covers away from Gaaras bed, causing him to curl up and mumble as he moved his pillow from the bottom, to the top of his head.

"Nyah~ I'm the birthday celebrator, I get to sleep in." Gaara mumbled as he pulled his arms into his shirtsleeves, attempting to regain his lost warmth.

Danielle pulled the pillow off of Gaara's face and half kneeled half jumped on the bed as she said, "Nuh-uh-uh! We have to get dressed, packed and ready in the car in less than an hour, for we are going on a camping trip!" She fell off the bed with her last words, but popped up like a groundhog soon after, "So get up!"

The Sabaku's had been in the woods camping for 3 days now, and currently: Gaara is lost in the forest. (Déjà vu anyone?)

"Good job Gaara, get lost every chance in the woods I can get huh." Yes he was currently talking to himself, he tends to do this often nowadays. "Honestly what the hell have I gotten myself into this ti-" his words were cut off as his mouth got covered with a piece of cloth. A sweet smell over powering him, then falling… falling… falling…

"Fuck Gaara!" Naruto attempted to catch Gaara before he would hit the floor, but failed as the redhead hit the ground.

"Shitfuck!" Gaara half screamed, half grunted as he hit the ground, the small stool falling as well, hitting him square in the knee, "Fucking, God, what the fuck?" He looked around at his surroundings, noticing that only Naruto and Sasuke were in the classroom. He mumbled, "Where is everyone?"

Naruto reached his hand down towards Gaara, trying to help him up as Sasuke explained, "Everyone left, and Ms. Quello had a meeting that made her leave right away. We've been in here for a while waiting for you to wake up… And Naruto was pushing you further and further away from the desk. Which is probably the reason why you fell."

"Sasuke! We don't want the kid angry at me!"

Gaara groaned and stood up, dusting himself off, "Let's just go. I'm sore as fuck."

*Insert timeskip here*

"So why are we walking around the streets at midnight?" Gaara asked out, not really caring who answered.

Shikamaru began, "Naruto's guardian got sick of us staying more than 24 hours. And we're spending the night at Hinatas."

Gaara just looked back at the road and kept walking alongside the others. Soon they neared a rather small yellow house, the garden overflowing with flowers of every type. Hinata and someone else were sitting on the stoop.

The stranger stood up and screamed, "HEY GUYS! HOW YOU DOIN'!?" She started to walk towards the guys, but tripped on… well, a blade of grass.

"Oh my! Ten-ten! Are you okay?" Hinata asked as she quickly ran to her friend Ten-ten's side.

"I'm fine, Hinata. You gotta learn how to let gooooooo!" She mumbled. Standing up again, she slowly walked towards the guys with a paper bag in her hand. "GUESS WHAT I GOT!"

"Judging by your looks, your voice, and your ability to walk" Sasuke started, "You got alcohol."

Ten-ten, smiling like an idiot and giggling, took the bottle out of the bag. "Not just any alcohol!" She smiled, hugging Naruto, then screamed, "VODKAAAA!!!1"

Shikamaru looked at her, then towards Hinata, who was just nodding her head. "Where are your parents?"

Hinata looked up from her comfortable looking spot on the ground, then towards Shikamaru again. "They w-w-went out of t-town."

"COME ON GUYS! LETS GO INSIDE AND HAVE SOME DRINKS!" Ten-ten said in a sing-song voice, dancing her way towards the front door.

________

Ten-ten hmm'd, thinking for a bit. They had been playing Truth or Dare for the past hour… Drinking with each turn. So basically, every single one was on the edge to pass out. "Ok, ok. Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO!"

"Ehh?" Naruto groaned

"Don't you pass out on me!" Ten-ten said with obvious anger in her voice.

"But you were fine with Shika and Hinata passing out!" he whined.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "I dare you… I dare you to shave something."

Naruto looked at her with puppy eyes, "Anything but my hair!" He begged, tugging at his hair and giving her a pout.

She looked at him, and caved. "Fine, not your hair.. then… shave… down there." She smirked, lowering her eyes towards his crotch.

Naruto gulped. "But someone would have to be proof, and and.."

"Gaara will be the proof we need."Ten-ten interrupted.

Gaara, widened his eyes and looked towards her. She just smiled with a glazed look in her eyes. She was wasted beyond belief. Gaara looked at Sasuke, who had a slight glint of… was it anger? In his eyes.

Naruto stood up and walked towards the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later, "Ten-ten, after this I'm so fucking passing out." He walked back towards the group, but instead sat on the couch, beginning to lay down to go to bed.

"Ah ah ah! You forgot to let Gaara check!" Ten-ten smiled, taking another shot. What was that, her 8th? Easily?

Gaara turned red instantly, as he got to his knees and then crawled his way over towards the bond, stepping over bodys while surprisingly looking like a dog. When he got over there, Naruto was already falling asleep but still helped with his pants going down. Gaara gulped and took a look down Narutos pants, noticing no hair, but did notice Naruto's member. He turned instantly red and nearly ran back to the now even smaller circle and sat down, "H-he did shave." He barely stuttered out.

Sasuke didn't know why, but he was feeling possessive of the red head. No they weren't together, and no way in hell that Sasuke was in love with the red. But he knew that he felt something. He had been feeling something since 2 weeks ago, but would ignore it. But last night when the two slept so close together, and Sasuke waking up inches away from the red's face, and instantly getting hard was a sure sign that he DID feel something towards him.

Ten-ten laughed, and did a strange grunting noise, then took a deep breath and said, "Oop! Baby barf!" She laughed and rubbed her stomach.

Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke chuckled and seemed to take another shot.

"Oh! Oh! I got a GREAT dare for you Gaara!" Ten-ten mumbled, starting to dig around through her purse. "O.k." She got out a pack of gum, and quickly started to chew one, without even offering to either of the two boys. "Kay, so. I dare you Gaara, to kiss Sasuke."

Gaara swallowed. Hard. He knew that he hadn't drank the entire time. He was sober as ever. Knowing this, he knew he shouldn't take advantage of a drunk Sasuke… Even though he had wanted the raven since he had first laid eyes on him. Gaara looked towards Sasuke who seemed to still be in a daze, looking towards a different side of the room. He looked back at Ten-ten and was about to agree when she interrupted him.

"Oh but no freaking peck or lame shit. The I- uh I mean the… the full make-out. Tongue on tongue. That shit is hot." She already began to slur all her words, meanwhile taking little laughs in between.

Gaara turned his head down, and began a war in his head. 'I can't do that, but how long have I wanted to? Should I take advantage of him while he's weak? Or should I-"

His thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke's lips crashed onto his own. Gaara was in shock, but quickly calmed down, or at least attempted to.

Sasuke had already ran his tongue against Gaaras bottom lip, asking for entrance which Gaara instantly complied to. How long had he wanted this? Sasuke took this opportunity to explore the red's entire mouth, but was surprised that he tried to fight back for dominance. Sasuke liked the challenge and let out a small chuckle but didn't stop trying. Eventually Gaara gave in and let the raven take over. Sasuke grabbed onto Gaara's shoulders and continued kissing him, slowly pushing him down towards the ground.

They were both quickly running out of air, and hastily broke the kiss to breathe. They heard a loud thunk and noticed a passed out Ten-ten on the ground in front of them. Sasuke looked back at Gaara again, smiling and placing one leg over Gaara's leg, so that he was now sitting on his leg.

"Sasuke… I-" Gaara tried to mutter the truth, that he wasn't drunk, but was inturupted as Sasuke moved in for another kiss.

Sasuke gently pushed Gaara down, so that he was on the floor, and started trailing toward the hem. Once arriving, sneaking his hand underneath and crawling his way right back up.

Gaara positioned himself to lean on his elbows, in an attempt to be more comfortable. "Sa-Sasuke, I… I'm not really drunk… I feel like-"

"Neither am I." Sasuke smirked, taking his hand out of the red's shirt, and leaning down for another kiss.

It started where they left off, Sasuke was running his tongue against Gaara's teeth and slowly raised his hands into the red's hair, gently pulling on it. Winning a moan from the red,

"Hnn.. Sas..uke…" Gaara barely muffled out.

Sasuke could feel himself getting hard. '_Fuck fuck fuck, if I can't control it I might start unconsciously…'_ He slightly lowered himself, starting to grind against Gaaras leg. '_Too late.'_ He kissed Gaara one more time before taking back his lips, leaving a small line of saliva still attaching the two together. "Gaara, I just can't s-stop" He nearly whispered, still rotating his hips against Gaaras leg.

Gaara, eyes still half lidded from the kiss, hadn't even realized that Sasuke was rubbing against his leg, but now saw Sasuke getting off, just because of their contact. He found this to be amazingly arousing, and put his wait on his elbows again, just to see the raven grinding against his leg.

"Just… a little… b-bit more.." Sasuke huffed out, nearly reaching his climax.

"You guys should really keep it down. Some people are was- Oh… I see what's going on. I'll leave you two alone." Shikamaru had raised up from his not-so-eternal slumber, and was now staring directly at the pair.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Gaara stuttered out, pushing Sasuke off his leg.

Sasuke hadn't even noticed Shikamaru, and was shocked as he was being pushed away from his pleasure source.

Shikamaru laughed again, "Whatever. I may be drunk, and half asleep. But what I'm seeing is there."

Gaara shook his leg, finally getting Sasuke a good space away, and stood up rushing to the bathroom. Locking himself in with a satisfying click.

"God damnit Shikamaru…" Sasuke sighed under his breath. '_I was almost there too.'_

**TBC**

_

* * *

_RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU THINK THIS FAILED!  
*raises hand*  
Chapter 6 will be up... eventually.  
Review; Mistakes, Ideas, Compliments, Flames...  
Anything that makes my computer go 'YOU GOT MAIL!'


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

DEAR WORLD.

I have to explain why my story is going to have an extended delay...  
Well, all in all, my house was robbed.

I was at school, and I came home to the window broken, and the front door open.  
They took my laptop, tv´s, ps2, movies, jewerly, clothes, the works.

Im currently using one of my friends computers, she had an extra and is letting me use it until I move back to the states.  
Im also going to apologize for my grammar at the moment, since i cant find most of the keys. its a mexican keyboard but it looks like an american one so i am blind.  
I even have to look up AT SIGN on google to get it.  
Ill keep writing on paper of course, since thats basically all i do during class, and upload it once i get an ok keyboard, unless its actually readable without any grammar marks.

I also started a new story, theme is holocaust, being sasunaru. like idea? yes? no?

Well mosquitos are basically eating me alive at the moment, so ill end this. once again apologies, but while im gone for the while anyone can lend ideas. whoever lends the best idea can even have a small part in my story? if you would like. i dont know, im almost lost with this current one. sorry for wasting time everyone!

Much loveee.  
-Yessuka


End file.
